


Day 5: Family

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Soft Revenant (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Mirage's nephew comes for a visit.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Bloodhound/Revenant, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: 31 Days of Apex [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Kudos: 45





	Day 5: Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for Revenant...

Children were definitely the worst of all the skinsuits on this planet. They were disgusting, always leaking something and crying about one thing or another. Many of them would scream and run away just at the sight of him but this one wanted to do nothing but climb and be around him. Said child was currently bouncing on Elliott's lap babbling his head off just like Elliott himself. It must run in the family. 

"Birdie!" Peyton giggled reaching for Arthur. Bloodhound smiles gently leading the kid's hand to pet Arthur. _Geez, he had everybody wrapped around his tiny little finger._ "Your just too cute Pey!" Elliott gushed causing the child's laughter to fill the room, Revenant had never heard anything more annoying. Rev huffed from his corner arms crossed, he wanted nothing to do with the mini skinsuit. 

"Uncle Ellie! Uncle Ellie!" Peyton chanted patting Elliott's face as if he didn't already have all the attention on him, "I wanna play with him too!" he pouted pointing to Revenant. _Ugh._ Elliott hums glancing at Bloodhound to which they shrug, "I... don't know Pey he doesn't-" before Elliott could even finish his sentence Peyton was running towards Rev staring up at him.

"What do you want kid," Revenant snarls bending forward to look down at him. Raising his hands up making a grabby motion he simply demands, "Up!" _Like hell he was going to actually touch him, let alone hold him._ Revenant huffs rolling his eyes, "Ask somebody else I'm not-" "UP!" ... _Did this kid really just cut him off._ "Hey, Pey why don't you come back over here Rev does want to play right now..." Elliott tries to beckon him but Peyton doesn't move. 

_This brat really gets everything he wants huh._ Revenant sighs if holding him a couple minutes will get him to go away then he'd do it. Peyton cheers as Rev lifts him into his arms, "I just wanted to tell you that you're cooler than Uncle Ellie," Peyton whispers to him. An unexpected chuckle falls from Revenants voice box, "Aren't you a little young to be watching the games?" The kid pouts holding up 4 fingers, "I am thing many years old I can do what I want!" Now this pulls a real laugh from Revenant this kid had some spunk he'd give him that. 

Mirage and Bloodhound stare at what was unfolding in front of them completely dumbfounded. Getting a genuine laugh out of Revenant was hard enough but the fact that a _child_ out of all people did it so quickly was...insane! They couldn't help but smile as Peyton and Revenant kept chatting about who knows what. It was until Revenant caught them staring with big dreamy eyes, did he realized what they were thinking about. 

"Don't get any ideas," he growled yet he kept bouncing Peyton in his arms. _It was a little too late for that._


End file.
